The Volcanic Era
The Volcanic Era is case #25 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Fiji and it's case #4 in Oceania. Case Background The team arrived at the west island of Fiji by order of the lazy Chief Dourne. The team searched a mountainous area in which a volcano was making eruption. The team searched the place carefully and they found the diving equipment of a certain Sugilite Moretti. The team searched the coral reef of the island in search of Sugilite. They ended finding her... bleeding and tied up in the corals. The team opened the murder investigation of Sugilite. The team first spoke to Herbert Feeney, a chorus singer of a tropical band. He claimed that he hated Sugilite for being an imperactive girl. The team also interrogated Lela Kahananui the victim's BFF, a service girl in a "Find your couple" motel who befriended Sugilite there and they became very close. The victim also found that the victim was working as a waitress alongside with Tiananmen Webber in a restaurant called "The Pearl's Palace". Tiananmen claimed to have envy of Sugilite because she always had more luck than her and clients loved Sugilite more. During the chapter end the team got a phone call from Danna, saying that she was escaping on a speedboat. Danna asked the team about Sugilite Moretti and the team told her that she was dead and they were solving her murder. Suddenly, Danna crashed the boat... During chapter 2 the team investigated the coast of Fiji's East island in hope of finding Danna alive and they did. Danna was put into custody and she claimed that she and Sugilite started a plan to escape of the Oceanic Gang's HQ. When Sugilite did it, she was supposed to send a message to Danna, but Danna claimed that the message never came and she decided to flee the HQ for her own... Sadly, she now knows why the message never came. The team also talked to the East Island's Mayor, the Mayor Bainitikau. The Mayor told them that Sugilite was kind and loved her adventures but he sadly didn't know much of the murder. The team searched again the Volcanic hills and they found by analyzing a note that Lela, her BFF, broke their friendship. Lela claimed that Sugilite slept with her boyfriend at the "Find your couple" motel. Actually, Sugilite claimed that it was just a misunderstanding , but the jealous Lela did not excused her. The team also found some letters that confirmed that Sugilite was a member of the Oceanic Gang. The team decided to interrogate Danna again and she confessed to the team her whole motives of becoming a thief: Danna's Story Danna's parents became sick of cancer 2 years ago and she was desperate of finding the cure for them. Danna's police salary wasn't enough to help them and the sickness of her parents became worse every month. So, Danna decided to accept an offering from the Oceanic Gang of smuggling some jewels for them. Danna became an illegal jewel smuggler and left the WPE police. Danna claimed that when the Gang decided to include her in the evil scheme of "The Miracle Necklace", she wanted to refuse but she didn't had an option. Danna concluded her sad history, crying, Marceau forgave her and hugged her, compassionate. During chapter 3 the team found a cruel joke from Herbert to the victim, which he claimed was his way of canalizing anger. The team also found that a valuable jewel was stole from the East Island museum. The team talked to the Mayor about the incident and he remembered it, with anger (The team deducted that the Oceanic Gang stole the jewel and added it to the Miracle Necklace) The team also found a threat note from Tianamen to her rival: Sugilite. Tianamen showed to hate her more than Herbert. After all the clues, twists and lava risks the team became ready to close chapter 3 by arresting the killer. Tianamen was indictment for the murder. Tianamen revealed to the team that she was also a thief from the Oceanic Gang. The Gang order the death of Sugilite for treason and Tianamen offered to kill her. Tianamen claimed she was pleased of completing the order because it had to be done. Tianamen's motive leaded her to a 40 year sentence. After Tianamen's indictment the team went to Oceania's main prison to pay a visit to Hudson Farim. Hudson congratulated the team sarcastically, but he told them that they were still far from arresting the true responsible of the Gang's success. Danna decided to help the team to show them she regretted being a burglar. After a hard investigation the team marked their next destination and the closest one to the Gang: Tahiti island Stats Victim * Sugilite Moretti (Drowned and cutted at the coral reef) Weapon * Pocket Knife Killer * Tianamen Webber Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks coconut milk * The Killer east Yagona * The Killer listens to tropical music * The Killer has black hair * The Killer wears a gardenia Suspects * Herbert Feeney (Chorus Singer) Age: 54 Height: 6'0" Weight: 149 lbs Blood: O- "Profile": * The suspect drinks coconut milk * The suspect east Yagona * The suspects listens to tropical music "General Appearance": He has a deep blue robe with flowers and gardenias of many colors in his shoulders making a flower collar, he has dark skin and gray hair. ---- * Lela Kahananui (Victim's Best Friend) Age: 23 Height: 5"4" Weight: 122 lbs Blood: B- "Profile": * The suspect drinks coconut milk * The suspect east Yagona "General Appearance": She has the style of a hawaiian girl, She has long black hair, an orange dress with some palm leaves in her hair (like a leaf crown) and a gardenia in her right breast. ---- * Tianamen Webber (Waitress) Age: 35 Height: 6"0" Weight: 148 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": * The suspect drinks coconut milk * The suspect east Yagona * The suspects listens to tropical music "General Appearance": He has Short black hair and dark skin. She has a blue dress with a pattern of white and red roses, she dons a pearl necklace and a blue and red hat with a gardenia ---- * Danna Paula (Gang Member) Age: 26 Height: 5"9" Weight: 172 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": * The suspect drinks coconut milk * The suspect east Yagona "General Appearance": Cowboy girl look: Cowboy Hat, bone necklace, leather jacket, she is covered in carbon dust and has bruises because of her crash. ---- * Mayor Bainitikau (East Island Mayor) Age: 67 Height: 5"8" Weight: 182 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": * The suspect drinks coconut milk * The suspect east Yagona * The suspects listens to tropical music "General Appearance" He has a yellow robe and a yellow birretta in his head, he also had collar of colorful flowers and gardenias. ---- Quasi-Suspects *'Hudson Farim' (Convict) Age: 58 Height: 5'8 Weight: 161 Blood: B+ General Appearance: He looks exact as his previous appearance, however, his face paint is gone and he is wearing a prision jumpsuit. Crime Scenes * Volcano Park - Dive Store * Coral Reef - Throne of Corals * East Island Coast - Speedboat Remains Steps Chapter 1 * Investigation Volcano Park * Examine Scuba Diving Equipment * Investigate Coral Reef * Autopsy the victim's body * Examine Soggy Tickets * Investigate Volcano Park * Examine Photo * Talk to Herbert about Sugilite * Examine Torn Necklace * Examine Woman Necklace Pic * Talk to Lela about her relationship with the victim * Examine Torn Poster * Talk to Tianamen about the victim's work * Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Investigate East Island Coast * See if Danna is ok * Examine Mayor Statement * Talk to the Mayor about Sugilite * Examine Victim's Backpack * Analyze Papers * Investigate Dive Store * Examine Theft Equipment (Rslt: Gang Message) * Analyze Message * Talk to Danna about her true motives of joining the gang * Examine Victim's Phone * Analyze Phone * See why Lela broke her friendship with Sugilite * Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 *Investigate Speedboat Remains *Examine Herbert's Record *Analyze Record *Confront Herbert about his little joke *Examine Soggy Note *See why Tianamen made the threat *Examine Newspaper Cut-Out *See if the Mayor knows about the event *Investigate Throne of Corals *Examine Pocket Knife *Examine Bloody Coral *Analyze Pollen *Analyze Hairs *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Sea Necklace 4 The Sea Necklace 4 *See if Hudson knows about the ordered hit *See is Danna would like to help *Investigate Speedboat Remains *Examine Sugilite's bag *Analyze Code Letter *Ask Danna about the code *Ask the Mayor for help about the robbery *Investigate Coral Reef *Examine Crate *Analyze Crate Content *Examine Walkie-Takie *Examine Tahiti Map *Make Hudson split the truth of Tahiti *Move on the Next Case Trivia * This case is one of the three cases in Police World Tour in which the victim's body isn't found in the first crime scene. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Oceania Region Category:Police World Tour Cases